061616- Dead Trolls Do Tell Tales
athanasyGerent AG began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 02:14 -- AG: Eribus has long left Lorcan's room in the Archives, making his way along until he reaches the Oracle's office. He hesitantly knocks on the wall, hoping for an answer. SO: "Come in," a voice calls. AG: Eribus steps in, looking around carefully before making his way to the Oracle. "Um.. Uh, hello Libby..?" SO: Libby is seated at a large desk, with two books open in front of her, her fingers sliding gently along the pages. She seems much smaller without her formal robes, sitting crosslegged in a large chair in only a white shift. "Oh, Eribus! How are you?" She smiles and turns her face in his direction, but her fingers do not stop moving. AG: "I am very fine, thank you.. Once again I cannot thank your hospitality enough, Oracle." Eribus walks up to the desk, glancing a look over at the books Libby has, before adressing her again. "You granted me access to the Archive's Libraries, correct..? I was hoping to find a few books, more importantly regarding something I had acquired and have on hand" SO: The text in the books is a series of dots and lines, that her fingers trace in quick, flowing motions, before flipping the pages. "Of course. What specifically would you like to research?" AG: "Well, I have a certain piece.. A uh, a remarkable skeleton plated in gold. It has strange markings on it and I would like to see if I can find anything on it.. Certainly I could do well with your assistance, you would do better to navigate your books than I could ever dream" SO: Libby's hands clench, her nails ripping the pages of the books she's reading. "Oh." AG: "I.. Is there something wrong?" SO: "No... I know what those are." AG: "I'm particuarlly not well educated in its origin, or what it could be... I appologize, you seemed tense when I mentioned it" SO: "No, It's fine." She closes both books in front of her. "Do you have them with you?" AG: "I uh, I do yes..." Eribus uncaptchalogs the skeleton from his sylladex, holding it in a neat pile in his arms to the best of his ability. "Is it some sort of artifact?" SO: She nods. "Do you have the skull?" AG: Eribus placidly places the skull on Libby's desk, as carefully as his hands allow. SO: Libby tentatively places her hands on the skull, and runs her fingers over the gold coated horns, short rods topped with crescent moons. "He was a Historian. Probably the only of your people to find me without being led." She smiles affectionately at the skull. "His name was Ryspor." AG: "Ryspor? So did you know him?" AG: "More importantly, how have I never heard of him before?" SO: "Yes. He found records of me, that the players who created your universe had left. And used their devices to contact me." She sighs. "You probably don't know him, because he was unpopular with the Empress at the time. When the Horror Terrors went after him for violating the rules, she stood aside and let them..." her voice falters, and a droplet of something red slides out of the corner of the ban SO: dages covering her eyes. "He was the first person to make me question my devotion to Serios." AG: "I'm.. I'm sorry to hear then... So what did happen to him? What sort of punishment is dealt by the Terrors by those who break the rules?" SO: "This." She slides her fingers over the skull. "They boiled him alive in a vat of gold until his flesh was burned away, leaving nothing but the bones. Then they bound his soul to them, so that he could not move on to whatever peace the afterlife awaits." AG: Eribus tenses up, eyes almost in shock "O-oh... O-ooh dear... That sounds.. That sounds absolutely dreadful.." Eribus looks to the skull and to Libby. "So what of his bones? I-is there anything you would ask of me to do with them? And what does that mean, his soul is bound to them..?" SO: "He is bound to them as an apparition. Occassionally he may rise from them, and dispense advice. So I would advise you to keep them close. And if he does manage to awaken, tell him that I miss him." AG: "Then I will do so... This.. This is very strange, I must admit" SO: She nods. "Yes. I think...." She reaches into a drawer, and presses a few buttons on a small black panel inside it. You hear a sudden loud zot, and a book falls through a vent in the ceiling, into Libby's other waiting hand. "His biography." She holds out the book, bound in a rich purple leather with gold fasteners. AG: Eribus eyes the book with intrigue. "So his biography? It looks very lovely, at least from the binding." SO: "I spare no expense for my friends." AG: "Wait, you are giving this to me..?" SO: "Yes, if I need another copy I'll just alchemize it." She laughs. AG: "Oh.. Well uh, thank you, Libby... You really have been too grateful." Eribus carefully takes the book from Libby, taking a moment to look at the book and quickly thumb through its contents. SO: The book is written in finely printed Alternian, with beautiful illustrations. You see a purple blooded seadweller troll in many of them, with horns shaped like the skull's. AG: "So this was Ryspor then..." SO: "Yes. Ryspor Tezeti." AG: "Was it hard..? To learn about his fate, what had happened to him?" SO: "Always. It is hard every time one of my friends dies, Eribus. The millionth death cuts just as deeply as the tenth." She sighs. "But in truth, the first cut is the deepest." SO: "After that, the others are salt in the wound, pressing that wound further open, revealing more of your weakness and vulnerability." AG: "I'm.. I'm sorry, I did not mean to press the issue..." Eribus grips at his arm, holding it tenatively. "I.. I don't know if there was anything else I wanted to inquire you about, so I think I might as well be going.. Unless you feel the need to ask me anything, that is, since you've answered my question." SO: Libby smiles and shakes her head. "Are there any other topics you'd like to research, while you're here?" AG: "Well... I uh... I guess there might be one thing.." Eribus takes a breath, before straigtening himself out. "If you.. If you have anything to help me understand some of the Horror.. The uh, Horror Terrors... It might come in handy" SO: She sighs. SO: "One moment." SO: Libby draws herself to her feet, and steps from behind the desk, heading to a large bookcase against one wall. She trails her fingers over the spines, until she finds a violet book, bound with black leather straps. She shakes it a few times, and dust falls out. "Here. I had this translated into Trollian in case one of you asked for it." She offers the book to Eribus. "I cannot tell you anything el SO: se about the book. I am bound." AG: "That is fine... I only wish to better understand what we could be up against, especially now that things look extremely bleak.." Eribus grabs the book, trailing his own hand over the cover. "Is there anything I should be.. Well, uh.. Well be aware of when handling this tome..?" SO: "If you are lucky, you may live long enough to meet its author." AG: "Well... I would hope I at least live longer than Nyarla did, and hopefully just long enough to make sure nobody else suffers his fate" SO: Libby smiles. "Don't worry. I'll do my best to protect you. Unless you threaten Serios." AG: "Well... I mean I have uh, I did threaten him in the past.. But I was foolhardy and dwelling on things I should not have, and I do appologize for that" SO: She waves her hand. "I'm an Oracle. If it looks as though you will actually hurt him, I'll know. But I will wait for you to attempt it before I do anything. We all have moments of anger." AG: "Y-yes of course.." Eribus captchalogs both books before turning back to Libby, also captchalogging Ryspor's bones again. "Thank you so much Libby, for all of this information and help, really you are such a hospitable and gracious Oracle" SO: Libby chuckles and shakes her head. "No need to be such a psycophant, Eribus. Go enjoy your books. If you have any questions, my door is always open." Category:Eribus Category:Libby